


I've Got a Bone To Pick With You

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Asphyxiation, Blood, Breathplay, Choking, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Hate, Hate Sex, Hurt, Kinky, Left out, Lemon, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Nightmares, Porn With Plot, Smut, Storyline, Undertail, Undertale Spoilers, dying, erotic asphyxiation, hard sex, mutual feelings, sans x reader, sorry I'll do nonbinary and male later, undertale - Freeform, undertale nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to go camping on Mount Ebott, but after falling into the underground world of monsters, this place may not be that bad as you form relationships with the monsters of the underground and form an even darker and more sexual one with a specific skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoy the fic, if you wanna check out my tumblr where things get more updated on there check it out at: http://euphoriawriter.tumblr.com/

It was eight months after you had fallen down into the underground trap that lies beneath Mount Ebott. To be honest how you ended down there was quite an interesting story itself. It was spring break and as clichéd as it seems, you and your friends went camping out on the mountain, making sure to stay on the designated paths and campsites. You and your friends had finally after all the excessive work of college, part time jobs and apprenticeships were able to relax with a pack of hotdogs and a pack of beer. If you had to put a label to it, you wouldn't say you and your friends were the party going type of people, but sitting around a campfire and playing truth or dare in the dark of the night seemed nice enough.

  
It was when your normally body functions kicked in that caused you to stray from the group. You thought you had taken the right path to the porta potties to go do your business, but the path grew more unruly and you couldn't find your way back. Using your phone as a flashlight didn't help either when it died and neither did hearing something startle you into tumbling down a hole in the ground. That was when you fell into the underground, suffocating on the air whipping you around and slamming into the side of the walls a few times disoriented you. It felt like drowning in air until you hit the ground and the air flew out of your lungs, knocking you out cold.  
When you came to you were lying on a pile of snow, having soiled yourself in your own urine with a dog in armor talking to another dog in different armor. That's when you passed out again. Upon waking up a second time you were being carried across a bridge, colors swirled across your vision and a pain surged through your lower stomach, painful enough that you let out a sharp gasp followed by a slight gurgling noise. You heard someone ask what the red liquid coming from you was and you passed out again.

  
The third time you woke up you were in a bed, tucked in so tightly that you could barely move around in it. Coming to took longer though, while your eyes were open your conscious still felt asleep in a haze. It took you five minutes to figure out that on the bedside table next to you was an arrangement of a tiny tree with small ornaments and a plate of spaghetti. The spaghetti looked cold to you and oddly off made, the tomato sauce still had tomato seeds and the stems in it. You don't know why you were observing the spaghetti.

  
There was a clicking sound from the corner of the room. You turned your head to see the face of a white rabbit staring at you before they gasped and clicked the door shut with excited noises. After that you never got used to it, living here in Snowdin underground with a bunch of monsters. They explained to you about the barrier and how the Queen took over and made a new rule to welcome any human that fell down here like a friend.  
You lived in Snow'd Inn for a while in that same room where a stout lizard lady named Alphys was the one who took care of you. Despite her social quirks you enjoyed watching her ask you about anime from the surface world. That's when you told her that her glasses reminded you of a character from Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. She screamed and then proceeded to hold an in depth conversation about the characters with you.

  
From Alphys you met her friend Undyne, who despite holding a fading grudge against humankind, seemed to like you for some reason. It seems that because of how nice you were reminded her of someone she once met. Once you recovered from the wounds you got from falling you decided to meet the people of Snowdon. Grillsbys had great food and the monsters there amused you, mostly their stories of lovesick woe.  
You found the tree they decorated to be nice you decided not to tell them of the similar tradition on the surface world so you wouldn't ruin it. You also found yourself in the library and loving it, it was so small and cozy. The lady's there took a liking to you quickly and offered you a job with them, so of course you took it. You soon found yourself making feeling at home here, you would organize books, write and tell stories to the kids in town. They really wanted to come into the library more to read after you tempted them with surface world stories.

  
Soon you had a small home by the freezing waters of Snowdin and most of the people enjoyed your company. You forgot one last detail though and that detail had to do with two skeleton brothers that lit up the tiny town five times brighter with their antics. You found out it was Papyrus who had made you the spaghetti on your bed side table when you were recovering. You and Papyrus became fast friends, especially when you two hung out with Undyne. When you realized that Undyne was the one that taught Papyrus how to cook you sneakily told them that you would love to show them how people on the surface cook.  
That was when you met Sans and you could not help but gravitate towards the guy. It was a snowier day than usual and you were in Papyrus's kitchen showing him and Undyne how to prep the food when the door creaked open.  
“And you add some salt to the water before boiling it, Undyne d

on't hold the knife like that, that's how we lose fingers!” you fretted over your fishy friend. “The humans way of cooking is so boring,” Undyne groaned. You rubbed your hands together and leaned into Undyne. “Just pretend that the tomatoes your cutting are your enemies, the more round and uncut they are the stronger!”  
With that Undyne let out a battle cry and was chopping and dicing the vegetables with determination. As you checked on Papyrus cutting the onions you noticed the extra person leaning on the doorframe. “Hey, nice to meet you,” he extended a hand out to you. You paused for a moment before taking his hand. A squeaky noise let out when you did and you immediately knew what it was.

  
“Was that a hand whoopie cushion?” you asked in disbelief. “Hehe, yeah, tibia honest I was looking for a better reaction out of that, better try harder next time I suppose, “ he grinned at you. Your attention was geared back into the kitchen when you heard screaming. That night when you had dinner with Sans. Papyrus and Undyne you almost felt like you were home.


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day started off not so nice when you have a run in with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits, kudos and bookmarks guys, I am planning on continuously updating this story more often now that I have a more planned time management system. So enjoy!

You woke up gasping for breath, clutching the edge of your sheets as the cold sweat that coated your skin dropped off the tip of your nose. Nightmares, again with the nightmares. Some of them were about never seeing anyone again. Not your family or friends, you can't continue your college degree or get your diploma now that you're stuck in here. Even though that scares you a little you keep waking up with nightmares about it. You know and already accepted being here, but somewhere you know you desire to be back home, but you can't.  
This is home now in this wonderful snow village, but that doesn't stop you from missing the surface.

~•~

You were welcomed like family in the skeleton brothers home by now, you usual swing by to use their hot water because the plumbing in your tiny home wasn't working. So after you had your nightmare you tiptoed inside and crept up the stairs. You didn't want to wake them as you snuck towards San's room. You knew there was a shower in San's dirty room, you remembered throwing out all the towels he had because they were too filthy for you to handle or comprehend how one skeleton dirtied them.

Grasping your hand on the door handle you slowly turned it, relieved that it wasn't locked. You were not keen to wanting to knock against the door until he opened it. Slipping inside, you closed the door behind you softly without a noise. It was pretty early so the inside of the house was still dark and Sans’s room was no exception. Except you noticed something odd when you walked in, there was a blue glow coming from further inside the room. 

Quirking a brow, you walked in, “hey Sans, you up playing a game or something?” Right as the words came from your mouth and you stepped in the room you froze. Propped up against where the wall met his bed was Sans in his white shirt and boxers which were shoved down past his pelvic bones. Settled in-between the dip of the pelvic bones was a teal set member that phalically resembled a penis. It was erected against his hands as his metacarpals pumped over it. 

His head was tilted a bit back, spinal cord shuttering in a slight chain reaction with his mouth open agape. A similar colored blue glow came from both his member and his right eye socket which snapped into his other socket when he heard you. A flustered noise came from him as well as a haze of that similar blue glow that covered his face in an embarrassed way as he grabbed the sheet over his lower half to cover himself.

That's when you snapped out of your frozen state, “oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm so fucking sorry.” As you said this you did an awkward movement of jeering back to the door before opening it and running out, slamming the door shut in panic. You leaned against the wall for a moment with your heart pounding like you were hit with ice cold water, except your face was flushed at the same time. Trying to calm down your breathing you had not much time as you heard Papyrus shuffle in the room next door.  
Panicking you ran down the stairs and out the front door until you reached the inside of your house. 

~•~

“So tell me more, what happens after that?” rabbit monster asked you as you finally settled down from returning the books.  
“Alright alright, so that's when she goes to perform Don Juan Triumphant and in that part he switches places with the original actor of Don Juan,” you said excitedly, telling the older ladies of Snowdin’s book club about a classic favorite of yours. You had read and watched the Phantom of the Opera before, but you remembered the live version more than the book by now.

“Wait why did he do that?” Another lady asked, they seemed enthralled by the story. As you shifted in your seat the front door opened, shifting to see who it is you suddenly flustered slightly. The lady's greeted Sans as he walked in and joined the table you guys were seated at. “Hey lady's, what're we talking about today?”  
“Oh! Well she,” they gestured to you, “is telling us about an interesting book and, what was it- opera?” You nodded shyly, avoiding looking at Sans.

“Really?”  
“Yeah, she was about to explain why the Phantom switched places with the actor playing Don Juan.”  
They all looked back to you as you cleared your throat, not knowing how to go about wording this part. Swallowing hard you let out a breath through your nose.

“So the Phantom switched places with him because he was trying to seduce Christine, just like what Don Juan was trying to with her character. In the opera the song they sang was, “The Point of No Return,” which was how the Phantom was trying to ask Christine to choose him over Raoul.”

You felt too flustered, your words came out too quickly but it seems that everyone understood what you said. “So did they do it?” one of the tiny ladies pipped up. With that came a pile of more questions it took you a moment to calm them down, “no no no, she took off his mask and revealed him.”  
The ladies were groaning and when you looked for Sans he was gone.

~•~

A few days later Papyrus invites you to come make dinner with him, you didn't have a good enough excuse not to. Entering the house you called out a greeting to Papyrus who replied with a hearty, “HELLO HUMAN!” from the kitchen. Chuckling and trying to ease your nerves from your last visit you scuff off your shoes and go to meet Papyrus in the kitchen. You and Papyrus were making a ravioli dish Undyne had introduced to him after she found the recipe at the dump with Alphys.

The pasta was pre made already as you and Papyrus did the prep work. Soon enough the kitchen was smelling like tomato sauce and basil. “So human, why did you run out the other day? You were here pretty early and not early enough for my pasta either,” your face suddenly flustered as you tries to repress the memory.

“Oh um yeah about that.. I was going to use your shower but then I uh… realized I had left my stove on at home!” You fibbed as best as you could. “Oh really! Well that is an embarrassing feat- oh no!” Papyrus suddenly gasped and exclaimed. You looked at him, “what's wrong?”  
“I forgot the parmesan!” in a split second Papyrus had his shoes on, still wearing a “kiss the cook” apron on. “I'll be right back!”  
“Papyrus wait!”

It was too late, he had left the house already, leaving you with bubbling sauce and steaming ravioli. You let out a deep sigh, leaning against the counter. It was weird being alone in their house to you right now, you haven't had any time to think about approaching Sans about what happened or anything yet. The time just sort of went by fast with work and going home just to sleep. 

You felt really tired, your bones ached and your skin felt like it was dragging you down. The much needed chill time with Papyrus was finally making you relax a little too. Making sure to stir the sauce you were so enraptured in your thoughts that you didn't notice Sans was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen.

“Smells good in here,” he commented casually making you jump when you heard his voice. You spilled a bit of sauce on your shirt and looked over to glare at Sans as you wipped it off with a dish towel. “Jesus Sans you spooked me,” you breathed, trying to rub the stain out now. “Wow, I didn't know your the type to be shaking in your bones so easily,” he smirked.

“Yeah well at least I don't have something other than bones to be shaking,” you made an off color remark towards the situation a few days ago. You catch Sans’s face get that hazy blue glow and you felt the heat from your own face rise. Getting ready to apologize you open your mouth but stopped when you heard nervous laughter from Sans.  
“Hahahaha, that uh, really was funny…” he chuckled. You looked at the skeleton incredulously. Were you guys cool now? Sans leaned in to give you a fist bump. You gave him one. Yeah you guys were cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! Please leave a comment and I'll post the next chapter soon!


	3. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the gang are going camping at the waterfall, there will be something smutty in the next chapter I promise.

“Human! Show me how you say “pitch a tent”?” Papyrus yelled across the field of luminescent grass. You could not help but sputter and laugh really hard, thinking of a perverted reply, but bit your tongue before you could remark. Nearby an echo flower picked up on the conversation and kept repeating what Papyrus had said. You bursted out laughing again, clutching your sides and falling haphazardly into the tall grass. “Hey what happened to her?” Undyne spoke in the distance as you heard her and Sans coming back with firewood,Undyne was carrying more than Sans who held a stick. 

“I asked the human to show me how to pitch a tent and she started laughing at me!” Papyrus called out an explanation. You heard Undyne grind her teeth like she does when he face gets really flushed and Sans started chuckling. The echo flower kept repeating the new conversation until you got up to pluck it and plant it farther away from the campsite. “The human really has a dirty mind,” Undye grits as she dropped the stack of firewood be the stone made campfire.

It was warmer weather outside and sense it got warmer you wanted to go camping, even though it was the reason you ended up down here in the first place. When you suggested the idea everyone was on board, even Alphys and her robot wanted to join in. That's how you ended up in the grass fields at the waterfall, setting up the tents with Papyrus while Sans and Undyne made the fire and Alphys and Mettaton made the food. You somehow convinced Papyrus and Undyne to let them make the food instead saying that the more important jobs was firewood collecting and setting up camp.

Once you and Papyrus were done putting up the three tents and the smell of smoke bristled in the air you went to go check on Alphys and Mettaton. Mettaton from what you heard, was an entertainment robot in the underground, once you heard that you could believe it. Although he had no sense of taste, the robot had ideal recipes programed into him by his creator for his cooking show and with Alphys around him you knew the food couldn't be too bad.   
By the time you and Papyrus went to check on them your eyes widened. “Hello darlings! Look we're almost done with the hot pot, we just need to use the fire,” Mettaton greeted you guys as you looked at the cut up vegetables, meat and noodles. “What about the broth?” you asked, looking over the ingredients. Alphys jotted her hand up and then back down quickly, taking out a container of soy sauce and beef broth. “D-don't worry I have some!”  
You smiled brightly at Alphys, “that's great Alphys! I'm sure Undyne and Sans are done with the fire so you guys can start cooking it.” Alphys flustered at the praise and nodded excitedly as Mettaton scooted her with the ingredients and iron cast cooking pot towards the fire.

~•~

The hot pot was delicious, although you felt bad about everyone eating in front of Mettaton. Although he did say he was eating with you guys and festered towards the generator he was plugged into. Papyrus was telling a great feat of his when he tried to save a monster kid stick in a tree, but the kid ended up helping him out instead. The only one who seemed overly amused was Mettaton who had been hitting on Papyrus more so than his usual banter with people.  
Besides that you were pretty sure there was something going on with Alphys and Undyne with how they talked to each other. It was pretty interesting. 

“Hey human,” Undyne said as she leaned against her palm where her chin rested more towards you. “When was the last time you went camping?”  
A little off put by Undyne’s question you straightened up a bit. “Well um, that kinda ties into how I got here…” after you said that the others seemed more interested. “Well you see, a bunch of friends and I were on break from college so we went camping on the mountain, having a few drinks and playing games, y’know getting pretty tipsy.”  
You stopped when Papyrus raised his hand, “what is ‘getting tipsy?’” he asked shrilly. Gulping nervously you try to the best of your knowledge to explain alcohol to a bunch of monsters who had never heard of the substance nor the effects of inebriation. Once you were done explaining Undyne laughed, “so you humans get in the state of ‘drunk’ by drinking old wheat juice? Thats so stupid!” You blushed deeply when Undyne put it like that as Mettaton and Papyrus chuckled along with her with Alphys as well awkwardly. You felt oddly left out, you were the only human in the underground anyways, of course you’re going to be different than the others in a monster society. 

“Well its not just wheat juice, there's some made from fruit a-and...its a social thing ok?” you tried to defend yourself towards the situation but Undyne kind of made it worse with her remark. “Yeah no wonder you fell down here, you were probably too drunk to tell where a gaping hole is.”  
In a wild instant that distance felt like a friction of anger, finishing off the broth from your hot pot bowl, you placed it in the bucket of soapy water and walked off from the group muttering to yourself, “well yeah maybe I’ll go do that again sober.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos!


	4. Vivid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nsfw in this chapter, enjoy~

You sat down on a rock by the gushing waterfall not too far away from the camping site. You felt dumb, you shouldn't of walked away, now they probably think you're a wuss. Whatever, they can think what they wanna think. Slipping off your shoes and socks you dipped your feet into the cool pool of water that rushed in-between your toes. 

You missed home a lot, you just feel more of an outsider around here. The closest thing to human was the skeletons, but that was on a physical interior level of a human. Sighing you ran your hands up around the back of your neck to knead at the skin and muscles there. Your eyelids drooped for a moment before you heard lazy shuffling behind you.

Turning your head to the noise you saw lazybones himself, slowly walking your way. You turned back to the water and then in a weird instant he was right there next to you. It was odd how that lazy skeleton can move place to place so quickly without much effort.  
“Hey uh kid, mind if I sulk with you by this falling water?”  
You shrugged and simply replied with a “sure.” 

Plopping down next to you, Sans rubbed his hands, making a slight sound one would make when rubbing two stones together. You both sat in silence as you wiggled and moved your feet through the water. It was a nice moment, sometimes you felt like you needed a reminder that you didn't need conversation to be around someone. The thought if that being with Sans made your face heat a bit, you might of started harboring some feelings for the skeleton, but you weren't sure if they were romantic or lustful yet. It dawned upon you when you were talking to one of the ladies at the library after you had changed the sign to “Library”. 

You've had crushes and flings before as well as a few relationships for a year or six months. You were talking to the lady that does the crosswords about it and explained to her about how you felt about the people you started relationships with. When you were talking with her you slowly began to notice that those feelings were starting to add up on the same way you felt about Sans. 

It was the way he showed compassion and cared about his brother and others that really got you. You guess you could say you had some rocky experiences with assholes who weren't so in those categories and for some reason this time, Sans fit them. It didn't help that you had a thing for the prankster type either. There was also the fact that he wasn't human, but for some reason that didn't bother you either, it appealed to you even more so. You could hear your mother now, “ but honey a skeleton?” but mom wasn't here now…

You looked over at Sans quickly, stealing a look. Yeah thank god mom isn't here. “So uh if something's bothering you you know ya can talk to me right kid?” he finally said after the moment of silence. But right as he did tiny sirens went off in your head. He knew. You thought through it again logically, he was probably just being a good friend.  
“Yeah I know just… yeah I know,” you finally said, letting out a deep breath from your nose. 

~•~

A flash of painful arousal assaulted your sense as your hips grinded forward at the motion. The pair of cold phalanges  
that were nestled in-between the lips around your entrance snuck themselves inside. You let out a gasp and groaned as they began to tease at your sensitive entrance, stretching it open.

Waking up you gasped as your hair tousled to the side as you gripped your head. You felt a slight pain there after having the hyper realistic dream of a skeleton hand pleasing you. You closed your legs together tightly at the after wave of another pleasured feeling rode through you. Looking around in your tent you were glad you didn't wake up Alphys, Undyne or Mettaton from your gasping. 

Another shot of pleasure burst through you, taunting you, teasing you. You couldn't take it anymore after riding it out with a few jolts of your hips and your legs clasping together painfully. Putting in a slip on pair of shoes you snuck out of the tent. Once you got out you were running to the tall mushroom like glowing trees, remembering that Sans told you that the only monsters that lived at the waterfall stay near Temmie village and don't prefer the wooded areas where you guys set camp. 

At the thought of Sans you felt your vision grow white a bit as pleasure came again, making you stop to squeeze your legs. You felt like an animal and now Sans was in your head with his skeleton hand pumping over his blue member. The memory jolted through your head and into the imagination area where you know you've lost. You know your control lost and your lusty side won, big time. With images of Sans in your head as you walked deeper into the forested area, you collapsed down on the ground behind a bush.

Strainingly, you shoved your pajama pants down over the curve of your hips and teasingly slid a finger against your slit through your underwear. Your legs quivered as you shook from how sensitive your folds were through the fabric. It was a long time since you've done anything, the realization of this made you want to do it even more. With a puff of air escaping your lips you slid your fingers in from the side of your underwear, gently stroking your folds. 

Pressing down with your wrist against your clit you dragged your fingers around the muscles of your entrance, feeling them shudder and contract slightly. Gluing in a deep breath of air, you moaned loudly and continued to play with the sensitive nerves around your entrance while your wrist grinded on your clit. In a flash second your head was filled with that dream you woke up from, except instead that skeleton hand belonged to Sans. He was leaned over you in your head, hand against your sensitive nether regions as that blue glow flooded your mind. 

Jerking up into your hand at the image you let out another long moan softly as you began to plunge your fingers in. Your other hand slipped up under your shirt to play with your left breast, kneading it gently as your other hand moved more urgently. Another strike of pleasure went through you again, this time it was harder than the other times and made you cry out. Arching up your vision flooded white again, except this time you felt like you were seeing something. It was probably your imagination again, but it felt very real like your dream.

You were arching up against Sans as you climaxed, he grabbed your hips in place, keeping you up in the air as he pounded inside of you mercilessly. Once he was spent and grasping you in his arms, he practically fell onto the bed with you, falling halfway off onto the floor. Laughing he pressed soft skeleton kiss presses against your neck and cheeks, you giggled and hugged him close to your chest.

When your vision came back you were wanting on the ground shuddering, you basically missed out on your own climax from that. It was odd to you, really odd, what was going on? Looking around with slightly spotted vision you thought you saw someone silhouetted against a tree. You stared there at them for a long time before calling out to them, but in a flash they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, if you want to follow my tumblr its: http://euphoriawriter.tumblr.com/  
> Dont forget to comment or leave a kudos please!


	5. Jealousy Blooms Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey who's ready for something interesting?  
> Cool because something VERY interesting will happen in the next chapter.

It was a weird month for you after you went camping with the gang, work and such went along normally, but you felt like Sans was being very distant from you. You thought that by now he probably figured out your feelings about him by now and that raised a bunch of questions as to why he would be avoiding you. Maybe it was his way of rejecting your feelings? For some reason you could not imagine him doing so. Something weird seemed up.

You felt more of a mess than usual, your dreams grew more and more hyper realistic and vivid as the nights went on. The weird thing about them was that they were about Sans in one way or another, they were mainly sexual, but there were some where you and him would be holding hands in bed or snuggling. You were rudely awakened out of those nice dreams though by a dream you had last night. You can remember it clearly in your head too.

 

_It was late at night in your house, you were sitting at home watching snow fall from outside the window. Suddenly you flinched when you felt your nose bleed and your head started screaming inside your skull.  The pain felt like thousands of needles piercing your skull and then you couldn't breathe. Clutching your skull you fell to the ground, screaming in pain as your vision grew in this spotted perspective of a white blur. Laying on the ground writhing in pain you saw the silhouette of Sans and someone else by him looming over you._

_You felt a voice on your ears, it felt like knives cutting against your skull, “can't you see?” they said in a sickly sweet voice. “Can't you see how much pain they’re in? It's your fault”_

That was when you woke up gasping, laying on the ground of your bedroom floor with a small puddle of blood forming below your nose. You coughed and gagged on the blood that caught in your lungs from inhaling deeply for oxygen. It was a rude awakening on that day and since then you knew that something was up with Sans. Normally people like you don't dream about your crushes like this that often, nor  have crazy fucked up pain dreams of them and that voice.

You shuddered at remembering that voice in your head, it was like a slap to the face. The fact that you woke up from this dream on the ground bleeding told you that there was something more to these supposed dreams of yours.

~•~

**  
  
**

You were pretty sure Sans was avoiding you at this point and it was pissing you off on some major levels. When you went to make dinner with Papyrus and them he would make an excuse to go out, either it was something about a job or going to Grillbys. You felt insulted when he did this and it irked you deeply. You tried talking to him but he just said that he was fine and that he just had a lot of work to do. Bullshit. For some reason you can tell when he was lying and those feelings you had for him and this conflicting feeling of anger felt so familiar.

It was a weird intoxication in your head, when you were around him you would think about how he made you laugh at his dumb puns and how chill he was around you, but you felt something else. You wanted to dig, get under his skin -bones? Al you knew was that that skeleton was hiding something and it was bugging you. Thinking about it just made you mad. It was midday and you were organizing the books in the Library while Undyne and Alphys visited with you casually while doing crosswords and leafing through magazines. You heard Undyne snort at something Alphys said and said, “wow Alphys, you sound like that other human.”

Perking up in interest you kind of inserted yourself into the conversation, “ other human?” you asked curiously.The two looked at you with happy looks on their faces.“Y-yeah! there was another human here before you! They were great! I um mean, like their not you but they w-were very nice and s-stuff- o-oh not to say you're not nice and all!” Alphys uttered, adjusting her glasses when she was done talking.

“Yeah they definitely weren't you,” Undyne said smugly, “they certainly had more backbone, even for a weakling like them they tried to punch me in my own home!” Alphys and Undyne shared a few chuckles remembering this person, oddly a slight twinge of jealousy came from you when they talked about this human.

“Well they sound interesting,” you said with a default smile, “where are they?” After you said that the two went quiet. “W-we’re not sure…” Alphys said with cautious breath. “Yeah, they disappeared the same time the King did, it all happened before you were here,” Undyne offered.  
  Nodding you quietly went back to organizing the books when the sound of the front door opened. “Greetings human! I the great Papyrus have come to return a book!” the familiar tune of Papyrus’s voice rang in the library. Turning around you smiled at the tall skeleton, you slipped behind the counter and took the book from Papyrus and checked it back in. As you did this Papyrus found himself flittering to the continued conversation about the other human that Undyne and Alphys held.

Taking the book in your hands to its designated spot you peeled your ears when you heard something interesting from the other’s conversation. “You know that human used to be very familiar with my brother, he used to take them out to a few times at food establishments.”

 

~•~

You really did not want to be jealous about someone you knew nothing about. You couldn’t help it though, what made it worse was not knowing what this person even looked like. They were probably this voluptuous woman or something, probably older than you too with nice bone structure or whatever skeleton guys prefered. Your jealously made you fidgety and stir crazy in your tiny home. Getting up and pulling on your boots, coat and scarf you decided to go on a walk.

This was a angry walk and usually angry walks were meant to be spent away from people, hence why you were walking outside of town towards the bridge. You’ve walked down the path of this area a few times before, usually when you needed to be alone and being home did not help. On these walks out of town you would visit the site you fell at, finding it interesting how you landed in such an odd spot and how small the hole you fell through was. The angle of the fall is what felt the most off to you, when looking up from the spot you fell it didn’t feel right.

When getting near the spot you fell at you noticed a figure in a blue hoodie already crouched there. It was Sans, you can spot that skeleton head anywhere being swaddled up in a red scarf and everything. Without thinking you moved behind a tree and watched him from afar. He was directly kneeling where you had fell a few months ago prior, tracing in the fresh snow there that fell the day before. Inching closer you tried to get a better look, but in doing so a branch cracked under your foot.

Just as Sans’s head snapped up in your direction you whipped your body back behind the tree with your heart thudding in your chest. Rapidly you held your hands up against your mouth to keep from breathing out your mouth too quickly. It was quiet, too quiet, slowly you inched around the tree to look over the spot again where Sans was, but he was not there. Letting out a sigh of relief you leaned back against the tree, but as soon as you did your eyes met the shining whites inside dark eye sockets.

“You know its very rude to stalk someone right?” Sans said casually with a weird look on his face. It wasn't a weird look, it was his normal look, but to you it looked fake. It pissed you off. “I dont know, its also pretty rude to ignore people too.”

“So you were stalking me,” he replied too quickly without a thought put into it. “No I wasn't stalking you, thats besides the point-”

“So there is a point?”

You stopped talking and just glared at Sans feeling overtaken by rage at that instant.

**  
“You know what, you’re fucking pissing me off with that look on your face.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please dont forget to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this chapter, although I think everyone will LOVE the next one


	6. Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys there is a lot of NSFW in this chapter as well as asphyxiation, you have been warned!  
> Also if you ever want to read these chapters sooner you can go check out or follow my tumblr because I always post those chapters there first, plus if you want to request a short fic you can ask me there- http://euphoriawriter.tumblr.com/

Sans chuckled and leaned into you with that same fake grin, “what look? are you patella’ing me that my face bothers you because yours is really looking sternum kid,” he said with a chuckle. It sounded fake to you too. “Cut the crap Sans, you’re keeping something from me and we both know it.”

After you said those words you watched as Sans popped his jaw as he looked at you with a contemplative look. “I dont know what you’re talking about k-”

“I swear to _god_ if you call me kid again I’m going to snap crackle and pop off your bones,” you cut him off as you seethed in your boots. “Stop treating me like a kid, why won't you talk to me huh?,” you felt like you were slowly pushing something, you did not know what, but you wanted to push it open more and expose it. “Well I dont think thats fair,” he spoke with a change of tone to his face. You saw the white lights in his eye sockets flicker off, it was like he was closing his eyes. “I mean you don't talk to me about my problems so it wouldn't be fair if it was just me telling you stuff.”

You tried to say something but your voice caught in your throat, you were so mad right now at him, but also slightly scared and aroused. It was a weird feeling that slipped in when the white lights in his eye sockets flickered off. It reminded you of those _“dreams”_. Quickly you finally responded, “well you’ve been avoiding me every single second you get,” you snapped, getting up in his face.

That's when the blue orbs in his eyes flickered on, they held a different feeling to them unlike the white ones. This looked like a warning, no, not just a warning, but a whole ‘nother thing you could not describe. Sirens and stop signs went off in you head to stop at that moment and that's when you realized, he was angry too.

There was something in you that ignored the sirens and signs in your head telling you to stop. That something felt hungry and you felt like it mirrored something really deep in the look Sans was giving you.

“You dont scare me bonehead, you’ve been bullshiting me too much and I’m so fucking angry at you- I can't take it!”

After you said that you both moved at the same time, you grabbed the back of his skull at his occipital, digging your fingers into the bone there in a grip as your other hand grabbed at his jacket. At the same time he grabbed for the back of your head, grabbing a fist full of your hair while his other hand  griped at the small of you back. You fit like puzzle pieces for a moment before you crashed into each other. You groaned as his mouth pressed against yours, it was nothing sweet or calm about it like in your dreams. Here in the real world it felt raw and uncomfortable with Sans’s smashing pressure against your body.

You squirmed against him as he held you in a iron tight grip, refusing to let go as your hips rubbed against him. Even though the pressure hurt, you pressed into him more as he kept you pushed against the tree. Seeming that he was not going to go anywhere soon you let your hand leave the grip on his jacket to feel him up through his shirt, feeling the bumps of his ribs against your fingers. At this he hissed and ground his hips lightly into you. That was when you grabbed one of his ribs roughly in a bruising grip and pushed him around.

He let out a groan and one moment you’re spinning Sans around to press him against the tree and the next in a flash of white you were at the waterfall. Caught off guard you almost let go of his ribs, but did not. Instead you took advantage of him pulling away from your mouth to take an initiative.

“Tell me what's going on Sans,” you demanded through your teeth as your grip on his ribs tightened and his on you loosened. When you felt him try to flee you held on tighter and leaned your body weight into him.

“Oh no you don't motherfucker,” after you said this he moved back, tripping on a rock and like before in a flash you landed on his lap in you bedroom floor at home. Still gripping him you leaned down and pressed your forehead to his and snarled at him. “I don't know how you're doing this, but I better get some damn answers.”

With his eyes smoldering a burning blue you felt suddenly very blue, in another instant you were pushed off of him by an invisible force and slammed into the wall. It felt like there was an invisible grip against your chest keeping you pinned to the wall. “You know I liked you better when you were pinned down and being more submissive,” he finally spoke as he rose up from the ground slowly. Sans’s right hand was glowing blue and kept palm up towards you, like he was keeping you there.

“But of course you can't just let it be and here we go again in this endless loop like some romantic tragedy,” as Sans spoke he moved closer to you. The shutters on your windows closed with a snap, making the room dark. The sight of Sans glowing eyes moving in towards you with a predatory look gave you shivers that tingled down your spine. “But right now I don't care, because all I want to do is fuck you senseless,” as he said this his hand reached out and ran his fingers through your hair.

“I remember when you told me about hair, how weird that it grows and how other things on you grow,” as he said this his other hand cupped your crotch, tapping his phalanges against your entrance softly, making you squeak. “But my favorite part of that conversation was how it drove you crazy when I did this,” just as he said that his phalanges wrap around the locks of your hair and  in a  fast motion he had yanked your hair down making you cry out.

“Yeah that sound…” he said, tugging again, but instead of crying out again you looked up at him with a glare, “fuck you.” Just as you said that the look on his face shifted and in an instant you were flung and pushed against your bed, not able to move yourself off you groaned in pain. In the next moment Sans was on top of you, “that's a real shame kid, I thought we could have a nice moment there, but I guess it's hard to have anything nice anymore huh?” When he spoke you felt something inside you twinge instinctively, and then you were suddenly able to move again. Reaching back you grabbed a pillow, “you know I thought the same thing about you answering my questions, but you seem to dodge everything huh Sans?”

Right as you said dodge you threw the pillow at him and he surprisingly dodged it with ease. Chuckling he hovered over you and leaned down towards your face, his hands were now gripping your hips hard, making you let out a whimper between your lips. “Be honest now kid, cause I can't be the only one here wanting to go to the bonezone with you,” he said in a quiet voice. Still feeling the anger bubbling in you as well as the arousal you grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him down into you as you initiated the slightly awkward mouth to mouth skeleton kiss.

You let out a slight groan when he ground his hips against yours, you ground yours back with a pleased noises escaping your lips. One of his hands pulled down your pants, sliding another hand past the seam of your underwear. You breathed deeply, feeling him pressing and tapping his phalanges against your entrance through your lips. Shuddering deeply, you were suddenly distracted by something else when Sans pulled back a bit and you felt something cold and wet hit your lips.

 Looking up you stared with lust lidded eyes at him leaned over you, gripping your hips with that one glowing eye with blue haze flooding around the room with its glow and now a new long tongue like appendage coming from his mouth. It reminded you of his member, especially with how it glowed slightly and moved over your lips before forcing itself in your mouth. Gripping him harder you felt like you were choking on him slightly with the long appendage in your mouth. You gagged slightly when you felt it slide down your throat, sucking on the appendage before letting out a loud moan when one of the phalanges pressed near your clit, rubbing around that area teasingly.

 

Pulling back and retrieving the tongue like appendage out from you, you gasped for air as he pressed his other fingers around your entrance, moving them in slow lazy circles there. You whimpered, wiggling your hips up at his touch, feeling his raw gaze scar over your body as you moved. Using his other free hand, he slid it up your leg, making you twitch as it caressed your thigh, moving over the curve of your hip and  stomach. It felt increasingly nice as you wiggled around under him.

“You know no matter what you’re always so wet and nice right here,” he said in an odd soft tone as his fingers around your entrance pressed in. “But..” he trailed off as his hand slid up under your coat and shirt, cupping over your chest as his arm bunched your clothes with his arm moving up. “I think you need to be a little,” his hand kept moving up, boney fingers gracing up over your collarbones,” muffled.” In another snap moment you were suddenly whipped around with your back slammed into the wall your bed was leaned against and Sans’s hand down your underwear was gone.

You cracked out a gasp and slight cry as pain spread over your back from the hard contact. The hand that was down your underwear pulled said piece of cloth down and worked down Sans’s own shorts. Looking down you caught a glimpse of the blue member, thickly leaking out pre from the tip before it disappeared inside you. The movement was so quick and unsuspected that you had your head straining up against the wall, crying out as pain flashed over you again from the stretching of his member buried inside you. This was the first time you’ve been introduced to someone his size, most people cared about length, but instead of length you were met with girth that pounded inside of you.

You felt like you were being wrecked from the inside out as your moans sounded more gargled. The pain was unbearable, but at the same time there was something about it that you craved more of. It felt good, this was not like your dreams at all, this was real and raw, so fucking raw. You attempted to wiggle your hips up with his thrusts, moving your hands to grip onto him as he mercilessly went at you like you were going to be gone the next second. The blood in your veins boiled as you dug your fingers down and into the dip of his clavicle bone, wiggling your fingers in.

Doing this caused him to seeth and almost stop for a moment, which made you whimper before he swung you around and back into the bed, this time with his hand that was over your collarbones now gripping your neck. The grip on your neck was light at first, but as he moved you felt it grow tighter. When you felt it tighten your head felt very light and slow, with pain and pleasure raking through your body in shots of lightning. You were sucking in for oxygen at this point as pleasure came from the hard thrusts inside of you that made your insides clench hard and send pain up your spine.

Practically gargling on your moans at this point, you tried to urge him to go faster by lifting your hips up into his thrusts higher and more quickly to try and keep up. You felt like you were driving him crazy by this because he started to most faster and all of a sudden you were seeing white. Pleasure shot through you as well as pain as you let out a choked cry and climaxed against him, gripping him by his clavicles by now. Squeezing your neck tighter he sped up his thrusts while you contracted against him before slamming into you one last time before shuddering and releasing inside of you. His climax was more drawn out than yours as he rode it out with his hand on your neck left and stroked down your chest.

 **  
**You gasped and panted deeply for oxygen as he pulled out, you felt like you were starting to black out as you saw the glow coming from Sans died down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed this chapter leave a comment or kudos


	7. Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys you know whats great? Writing this story thats what ;)

The faint bright glaring glow of your bedside lamp burned your eyes when you heard a noise coming from downstairs in your house that woke you up. You were lying spread out across your bed with your head tilted to the side as your hand haphazardly smashed the lamp’s switch off. Shortly after the light was off you tried curling back into bed, ignoring the noises from downstairs, maybe Papyrus let himself in again to make more spaghetti. Wait.. That might be a bad idea.Thinking about Papyrus ruining your kitchen made going back to bed hard, so with that you found yourself kicking off the covers from your body.

Sitting up and shuffling out of bed was the hard part, but as soon as you did the bones in your body from the waist down turned into a concoction of pain jelly. Grabbing your nightstand you balanced yourself and you rubbed at your hips, seeing odd tiny blotches of bruises beginning to blossom on your skin. In an odd moment you stood there thinking to yourself, ‘what happened last night, what did I do last night?’. The more obvious question soon hit you like a freight train, ‘who did I DO last night.’ Your brain for some reason was not ready to let you think at that moment besides the fact that Papyrus or someone was messing around downstairs and you had screwed someone last night.

All you know right now is that you hurt in the way you usually do when you’ve had sex with someone too hard or too big and you felt like it was a combination of both. As your lower stomach prickled with sore pain around that area, you kicked off your pants which were already half on you and barely clinging to your ass.You also decided to kick off your boots and peel off the coat you had on, Were you really that eager to fuck someone that you forgot to take off your clothes? You thought about it as you pulled on a pair of shorts from your closet, it took you a moment to find something weird about the shorts you put on. They were not yours.

 

Blinking in confusion you looked in the closet again with your brows furrowed in confusion. These clothes were yours, but some were in different colors or shirts that you wanted to get but held yourself from getting before. In a corner of your closet though was a pile of white shirts and different variations of shorts tumbled around in a familiar fashion. This was really weirding you out, looking around you found a few other things out of place and you were pretty sure your room was not as messy as this. After looking around a loud noise came from downstairs again reminding you that you should go see who it is.

Shuffling out of the room you walked downstairs, finding tiny things that was different about your house, like that creak on the fifth step on your stairway not there anymore. As you turned to the kitchen you stopped at the doorway, that was not Papyrus. Standing over your stove you saw Sans in a pink apron stirring a pale looking substance in a bowl, the pale substance was spilled over the side, on the counters and the apron. The shelves and such were open and a few things seemed to of been spilled out of them or put back out of place. It took you a few minutes to try and comprehend what was going on here until you said anything.

“Hello?” Sans finally turned around and greeted you with a soft smile, “hey babe, did you sleep well?”  
Oh shit. Things were adding up now. Your mind flashed back to having Sans leaning over you and thrusting into you with that blue glow in his eye socket. Remembering this part made your face heat up too quickly. Holding onto the wall to balance yourself again when you felt your knees get weak again you swallowed dryly. “Hey uh we did something last night yeah?” you asked very awkwardly, smooth.

“Oh yeah, yeah we did, are you alright there?” Sans asked, setting down the bowl on the counter, “ I know you’re not a big fan of my cooking, but I didn't know you couldn't stomach thinking about it.” Laughing lightly at that you shook your head, “no its not that, I’m just really sore.” After saying that you felt a pair of arms wrap around you gently and lift you onto the counter to sit. When you looked up you noticed it was not a pair of arms, but a blue glow around you, Sans’s hand was glowing the similar blue as well as that blue in his eye socket which reappeared. 

“Sorry about that baby,” he said walking over to you, the blue glow disappearing as he climbed up on the counter next to you, “I’ll be gentle with you today to make up for how I handled you last night,” after he said this he pressed a kiss to your cheek and slid off of the counter. You had a lot of questions in your head, but thinking about what happened last night only felt like a headache and you could not quite remember it. Something still felt off from what Sans said though. 

 

~•~

 

After having the pancakes Sans made, which were not all that bad, you decided you wanted to take a bath, that was when another big off thing about your house appeared. You had running hot water, you thought the plumbing still was not working like the construction workers and plumbing guy told you. Watching the hot water pour into the tub you stood there incredulously like this was a dream. Once the tub was filled and bubbling with bubbles to your liking you slid into the water hissing slightly at the hot temperature, but enjoying how it eased the pain in your lower region. 

Laying back you felt relaxed for what felt like hours until you heard a light knock on the door. “Yes?” you replied, on the other side of the door you heard Sans’s voice reply,“mind if I join you in the tub?” Sitting there for a long moment your face heated up, you still felt like there was something off about this Sans, but for some reason you found your voice saying, “sure come in.” This is how you had a skeleton wrapped around in the tub with you making bathtub jokes.

“Ok ok, one more though one more,” Sans begged as you laughed, clutching your hips. “Why did the robber take a bath?” calming down you answered, “I dunno, why?”   
“So he could make a clean getaway.”   
“I hate that I’m laughing at this.”

You were lying somewhat ontop of him while Sans was propped up against the tub and the wall. Giggles dying down you nudged his ribs,” what kind of bird steals soap?” Looking down at you with a grin Sans ran his hand through your wet hair, “I dont know, what?” Letting out a few chuckles you said the punchline, “a robber du-” before you could finish Sans’s mouth pressed to yours in a nice skeleton kiss. Stopping you tilted your head to the side and into him with it. Something felt weird about it, not like it wasn't due to Sans having no mouth or facial muscles, but something sparked in your head yesterday when he kissed you. Wait...thats right, he kissed you against a tree yesterday.

“Sorry about that,” he said when he pulled back, “you’re just so tempting when you make bad jokes like that.” You flicked his frontal bone, “you bonehead,” grinning you pressed a kiss against his mouth sweetly, wiggling your hips onto his lap better. You heard him groan against your mouth and place his hands against your hips. “I missed you,” you barely heard him whisper it, you pretended to not hear him.

 

~•~

You never really ever imagined you hooking up with Sans was possible, but apparently with the way you guys were treating each other that day it felt like a dream. Your head was still pretty fuzzy with the details from yesterday still, but the less you question it the less odd or off things seemed in your house or around Sans. Laying on the couch in your living room together while a rerun of one of Mettaton’s shows played felt so lazy and natural. You could do this forever, living in these serene moments with Sans, it felt nostalgic almost.

As you two lay there there was a sudden crack of light followed by a pop. The power went out with a snap, leaving you two in the dark, “woah, power out?” you wondered out loud.   
“Not exactly,” you heard Sans say, but it didn't come from him on the couch. Looking around you saw Sans on the couch, but he was not looking at you, following the direction his eyes went you spotted where he was looking at. It was another Sans, standing in front of the tv with the blue glow emitting from both eye sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please dont be shy to leave a kudos or comment!


	8. So...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahhahahaaha

Standing up you backed away from the two Sans in the room, “hold up, wait what- what's going on here?!” You were in shock, there was no way there was two Sans, someone had to be pranking you. They, had to be pranking you.”Calm down,” the Sans on the couch said while the other Sans sighed. This was too weird, you lived underground with monsters and this is weird to you.

“This is not the timeline we’re from,” the Sans by the tv explained in a gentle voice, “in this timeline things are different.” As he said this you watched him with careful eyes as he walks over to the window and peeks out it. “C’mere kid,” he gestured you towards the window. The Sans on the couch got up and grabbed your wrist, “wait no!” You stopped and looked at the other Sans, he looked distressed and almost terrified. He looked from you to the Sans at the window, “don't show her, please, she’ll be happier here, just don't.”

The other Sans snapped back at him, “you know that can't happen, I’ve already disrupted this timeline enough, I can’t just mess with things, otherwise she’ll just be another anomaly, another Gaster incident.” Sans let go of my wrist, flinching at the other Sans’s words.You did not know what was going on, but felt a little scared. “Besides, I don't want to wipe her existence off,” as the Sans by the window said this you drew closer, you cautiously looked outside at your front small yard. You gasped, right outside surrounded by a small white picket fence was a grave, a sign was posted down by it with your name written on it. “I would rather lose her on other timelines then forever, you know what I mean?”

“I..” you started, not knowing how to phrase it before it bubbled out, “I died?” Both Sans’s eyes were on you, they held an intense look on their faces. “No, you died here on reset 33,” Sans by the window said and then gestured to the other Sans. The other Sans was fiddling with his hands, seeming bothered by something before he said something. “W-when you fell down here in this timeline you b-broke your arm a-and had head damage.. n-no one was here but me and I...I didn't know how to take care of you. Your condition got worse like you were slowly dying again...You were getting better but then I don't even know what happened, you were starting to cough up what you called blood and..”

Stopping with shaking breath, the other Sans rubbed his temples, seeming very shaken up. “If only that other human didn't kill everyone, I don't even know how I’m still here, but...You told me how you wanted to be buried and you were gone so now it's just me, only me. This timeline does not reset for two more days, but it wouldn’t reset a month after I lost you.” He was shaking now, choking on a sob as he gripped his shirt, “ I lost everyone, I’m sure they are watching just for entertainment at this point, but.” He stopped and looked at presumably your Sans. “We can’t keep going on like this, no matter what it’ll happen, please.”

Your Sans turned to you as his eyes flickered to the other Sans and to the window. “We’re leaving kid,” and without a word and a flash you were back in your house thinking about what you were just told.

 

~•~

It was late at night when you finally cleaned up the library from the book club’s meeting. There was empty cans, cups and food that was everywhere and Janette had you stuck with cleanup duty and locking up today. Slipping out of the library you zipped up your jacket, it was getting colder outside. Standing there for a moment under the blue glow of the light post you took a moment to breathe. Even though you just came back from another timeline you still had to work and because you were late by an hour meant that you did not have that much time to soak in what had happened.

Thinking about the other Sans in that timeline made your heart hurt, like someone was grasping it tightly, you could never imagine being left alone like that. Then there was the talk about the other human, that pang of jealousy, but now thinking about it that Sans has to be wrong. Everyone adores that human here, what could have happened in that other timeline where they killed everyone? It gave you shivers thinking about it. Besides that, after you returned to your original home you remembered everything with Sans.

To be honest you were very thankful for that, he made you feel frustrated now thinking about it, he dodged your questions still but... At the same time thinking about it through made you both angry and blush at the thought of yesterday. You had a million questions for him now, but with that you also had a million things you want to do to him. It frustrated you and got in the way of pure feelings and thoughts you wished to carry, the anger and lust felt like they hazed over your mind and made things unclear.

You were so caught up in thought that you did not realized that someone was walking towards you. With their hood up they stopped in front of you and you recognized that smirk anywhere. “Hey,” Sans said, “ you probably don't want to see my face right now, but I think we should talk.” Letting out a deep breath you nod, “agreed.” Looking at you for a moment and then to the left and back he shrugged, “lets walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked this chapter, ahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa


	9. Talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note, hey guys I got a few things to say and to let you know about the future of this fanfiction so enjoy the chapter, and make sure to read the end notes for my report, I know it has been a long time friends, but I am still here.

You and Sans walked side by side at first, but you ended up trailing behind him as he lead you to the waterfall. The glowing bio-luminescent flowers and plants lit up the dark cavernous walls and reflected off of the water from the falls. Questions that just burrowed in you seemed to dissipate a bit by hearing the water, it was like a nice calm for a moment before Sans broke it. “So I’m uh guessing you have a lot of questions for me,” he started, looking up the wall where a glowing mushroom had sprouted in between the cracks. 

“Well I guess the obvious one I can answer is that yeah I do time travel,” he said, staring at the mushroom for a moment before looking at you, “ but that’s only a small fraction of what is going on…” As he talked he grabbed your hand and had you follow him down a foreign path through to a small room like area where there was a single blue bench and a echo flower. He let go of your hand and plucked the flower, went out of the room like area and came back. Sans took a seat on the bench, you took the empty spot next to him.

“I guess I’ll tell you a story, it's about you, but….” trailing off he looked to the side and then back. “One day, a human came through the underground, they wanted to return to the surface, they went to face the King, King Asgore. Shortly after they met him they, the king and the six human souls the king had been collecting disappeared. The Queen returned to the throne and made the law to stop executing humans that fell down here.”

“Then, as monsters become acclimated to the new laws and the royal guard disbanded a few months later, you fell from the surface,” stopping Sans grabbed your hand and held it in his. You watched as he ran his bony digits over your hand gently, staring and tracing over the lines here and there. Bringing your hand up to his mouth he spoke slowly as the the white specks in his eyes vanished,” but you died from the fall.” You felt chills roll down your spine as he said that, the white specks appearing in his sockets again. “See at first, I thought, “wow that must of sucked,”but after the ex guards checked the ruins and found you, Papyrus the town and I gave you a proper burial.”

“But you know I thought it was weird, because before then similar things would happen, the resetting that is. Like right after the King, human and the souls disappeared the human would load their save and eventually reset everything. By doing this it reset the timeline, different things would happen, I only became aware due to some research, but…” Pausing he looked at you. “You see there seemed to be someone else with the human, someone you can't see, but you can tell. The only way to explain it is reincarnation and possession. This person is violent and there is no telling what they will do, they struggle to have control over the human constantly and because of this each time there is a reset something new happens.”

Rubbing your hand gently against his cheek you stared at Sans for a long moment nodding to show him you were following. “This is when I think that this person has complete control over the kid and this kid who can reset save and load is genuinely a good person, but… I don't know why, but after that one time you fell down here and everything reset that person was in control of the kid, they killed everyone, even me and I’ve been killed by them before, but something seemed different.”

“When things reset, same thing again, again and again, they killed everyone… Then, when I thought the kid had control again, no one died. I thought to myself, “maybe this kid was able to drive that freaky demon off of them”...that’s what I thought at least.” Slowly he slid your hand back to his mouth, nuzzling it affectionately before setting it down, still holding on. “There were times when the kid would actually break the barrier that traps us here, you probably heard about it once before, but yeah… When I thought that the kid was in control and then they disappeared along with the king and the souls I thought, “it won't be long until they load their last save and break the barrier again like that other time,” but they didn't.”

“I was reading them wrong, that reincarnation, that demon, was still in control, could not find the kid’s body with that thing in it anywhere. The difference this time was a month later you fell in, except..” Sans turned his head away and then looked back at you. “Except you did not die, you were breathing, a few minor injuries, but alive. The same thing happened though, you know, the town took you in and ah...The only difference was us, because guess what.” When he stopped talking he leaned into your really close with a wide smile on his face, “I’m in love with you.”

You literally felt like that blood pumping heart in your chest stopped at that. It was not a lie, he wasn't hiding anything, all you can feel and see from him is pure sincerity and it made your heart ache. Getting caught up in him you could not help but grab his face for a kiss, just one kiss that's all you needed. You were starting to get used to the familiarity of Sans’s face nuzzling against your lips when you kissed him, this doesn’t mean you felt the same towards him, you probably could, but for now it was more of a comforting act you needed and you felt him crave. When you pulled away you felt like a thousand suns were burning your face, but it felt nice.

“You gonna let me finish my story? Not that I don't mind doing that with you,” Sans chuckled as a blue hazy tint covered over his face slightly. You punched him in the arm lightly and he feigned a hurt expression before waving it off, “ so, it not like I’m still not in love with you though, no I know by now I can't get rid of that feeling. Each time I try it doesn't work, in this timeline I tried to keep you from falling for me but I guess I’m just so attractive that not even you can't keep your hands off of me, I mean hey you walked in on me jerking it.” You snorted and started coughing on your own spit from that, feeling embarrassment crawl up your neck in the form of a blush. 

“Oh my god,” Sans said, rubbing your back as you tried to stop coughing, “even though we’ve boned you still get flustered a bit when I mention you walking in on me. That's so cute.””Shut up, you'd be blushing too if you caught me masturbating-oh you did not,” you said suddenly, turning your body towards San's, giving him an incredulous look as you caught his deep blue hazy blush intensify.

“Well yeah uh...you see you really uh, didn't go out in the woods when we camped before so I uh… got curious?” Sans tried to explain as your face heated up extraordinarily. “So you were watching me get off to a dream of you, great,” you groaned. “What was the dream about huh? Have you been having dirty dreams about me?” He teased you, poking his fingers at your sides as he does so.

Groaning again you gently smacked his fingers away, “yes I did and it was very realistic, I literally thought you were… it actually happened again though eight as I uh...in the woods ya know? Except it was more clear? I don't know but it felt too real.” Sans rubbed his chin for a moment listening to you and nodding. “Do these dreams happen often?” he asked, his voice sounding lower. You nodded, “yeah they do, sometimes I feel similar pain or pleasure from them like uh… One time I had a dream where you tied my wrists up too tight and when I woke up my wrists ached all day.”

“Hmm.. Those may not be dreams, but uh, maybe an anomaly, because that happened a few timelines ago, you kept asking me to and the next day we spent the morning doing uh, similar activities... “ watching Sans grow flustered more you chuckled, seeming to calm down talking about this topic with him. “Yeah, actually… There was this one dream,” you started and began to tell him the details of the dream where you woke up on the ground bleeding. Sans nodded with a worried look on his face, he looked away and stared at the ground. “I don't think what you’re having is dreams...they may just be an anomaly or,” he paused to look away for a moment.

“Or you may be receiving the experiences from the you’s that died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Alright guys, I know you all wanted to have this chapter out for a while, but to be honest to keep the story at a good pace I pre wrote chapters and would not post them until I was a chapter ahead of the next one, because of this I am sorry for the wait, but I can not bring myself to finish this fanfiction. To get slightly personal a dear friend of mine died and I was struggling in school, but dont worry everything is getting better now. To level with you if I get a lot of people asking to I will wrap up a big ending chapter for this story, I had a lot planed originally and if you guys still want to know where this goes I will be glad to write a LONG continuation up to the end. I would also like to add that in addition to the events in my life I have also began to write a book, I'm not sure if I should put out what it is when I release it, it will take a while, but if I release anything it will be on my tumblr.  
> Thank you all who are still reading, it means a lot to me, stay fresh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont forget to leave a comment!


End file.
